n4rut0t3nmufandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki
'''Naruto Uzumaki '''is the founding Emperor of the United Shinobi Nation and the jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. He was the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure. He is the son of Minato Namikaze. He is also the husband of Sakura Haruno and the father of Natsumi Uzumaki and Minato Uzumaki. BACKGROUND Naruto was born as the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the Nine-Tails' second jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's parents named him after the main character of Jiraiya's first book, thus making the Sannin his godfather. After a long time of being resented by the villagers of Konohagakure for being the jinchuriki of Kurama, Naruto eventually proved himself as gained the respect and the acknowledgment of the whole village. Naruto participated in the Fourth Shinobi World War, a battle Tobi declared to obtain the Eight-Tail and Kurama. After defeating and persuading his best friend Sasuke Uchiha to return to Konohagakure, he and Sasuke together defeated Tobi and ended the war. After the war, Naruto rose to fame as "The Savior" all over the world, eventually becoming the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. Around this time, Naruto also married Sakura Haruno, his long-time teammate and love interest, fathering two children, Natsumi Uzumaki and Minato Uzumaki. He also changed the shinobi organization system of Konoha, with the help of Tsunade and Shikaku Nara. 6 years before series start, Naruto, along with the thirteen Jonin Commanders of Konoha receive the news from Jinmu Kurosaki, who had been sent on a mission to retrieve Tenmu Ayakawa and Tenji Wakanabe from the Fire Temple, that Madara Uchiha is alive and has returned. Naruto immediately places the village in a S-Rank emergency state and orders the shinobi to track down Madara. When later, Hikaru Momo, a chunin of Squad 6, gets controlled by Madara's genjutsu and defects from the village, Naruto refuses Jinmu's plea to go after him, instead sending three jonin commanders to apprehend him. PERSONALITY As noted by Tobi before the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto is a fervent believer in the "Will of Fire", likening him to Hashirama Senju in this respect. Naruto's unstoppable determination and drive strongly impacts the lives around him, even his enemies had been affected by his empathy. Both Kakashi and Temari had referred to Naruto's amazing charisma as a "unique power" that allows him to change the worldly views of others. Son Goku, the Four-Tails, also thought of him as an open and honest person. Prior to becoming Hokage, Naruto is most prominently characterised by his hyperactivity, being exuberant, impatient, impulsive, and inattentive. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns through his body He was relatively naive and simple, being slow to understand a principle or situation, and often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him. However, after becoming Hokage, he has matured in order to adapt to his new responsibilities. He still sometimes are rash to make decisions when the situation is dire and supports Tenmu Ayakawa's will to protect his friends, even if his actions clash against Naruto's orders most of the time. Naruto is also the one of the few jinchuriki that is on good terms with their Tailed Beast. He views Kurama as his comrade and Kurama also understands Naruto's true intentions to help him out and lends him his power. ABILITIES Naruto is recognized by most people, including the other kages, as the strongest of the five kages. He is so strong that he was appointed the Supreme Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces after A's death despite his age, and later the first Emperor of the United Shinobi Nation. Even extremely strong shinobi like Sosuke Aizen, who effortless defeated many jonin commanders of Konoha on his own, stated that he will easily lose to Naruto if he faced him head on. Being a descendant of Uzumaki Clan, Naruto inherited incredible stamina and vitality, which is further augmented by Kurama. He also has knowledge of multiple Sealing Jutsu, like the Four Symbols Seal. PLOT PART 1 Konoha Conspiracy Arc Arrancar Arc Battle of Konohagakure Arc Seireitei Infiltration Arc Kusagakure Mission Arc PART 2 Five Kage Summit Arc Fifth Shinobi World War Arc Reigai Arc Seven Gems Arc Invasion of Akatsuki Arc War of the Worlds Arc BATTLES AND EVENTS